Three Little Words
by Pineapple Lump
Summary: Sharon likes Break, but doesn't know how he feels. She doesn't have the guts to tell him either. 'I' 'love' and 'you' seem so simple but have to be the hardest words to say.


Hey! This is my first fanfic so read at your own cost! You've been warned!

Cheesy SharonxBreak. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this story!

* * *

"No, Seaweed Head, that's MINE!"

"Stupid rabbit! Hands off!" Oz laughed as he watched his two friends fight as he ate.

Sharon sighed and tutted Alice. "That is no way for a young lady to act!"

Alice kicked Gil in the face and ripped the piece of meat from his hands. It was in her mouth before anyone could blink. Break popped a piece of cake into his mouth, enjoying the show as Gil tried to redeem himself. When the gun came out, that's when Oz stepped in.

Sharon got off her seat to try and break out the fight before any blood was shed, but Break gently took her hand and sat her back down.

"No need to worry Milady," Break assured her.

"But what about-"

"Milady, what did I just say?" Break pulled out a lollipop from who knows where, and placed it in Sharon's mouth.

Sharon couldn't help but smile as Break gave his own amazingly cute smile. Sharon bit down on the lollipop hard, catching herself. No! Not cute! She couldn't have thoughts about Break like that!

Sharon quickly turned back to the settling action before Break could see her blush. She suspected Break knew her feelings, but she could rarely be sure of anything that concerned Break. After all this time, she still found him confusing. But that was part of the reason why she liked him. No! Not like that!

Sharon rested her head on her hand, resigning with a sigh. She was getting tired of correcting her thoughts all the time. Sharon glanced at Break from the corner of her eye, laughing, smiling as always. She sighed again. No. She couldn't say it. Her heart practically stopped whenever she saw that look on his face. Or any look really. It wasn't that she was scared of what it could do to their friendship should she tell him, whether he returned her feelings or not. She just couldn't face him.

* * *

"I'm bored~!" Alice whined, lying across the couch.

"I've got a great idea." Gil pulled out his gun. "Let's play 'shoot the stupid rabbit.'"

"Please. You couldn't hit the side of a barn, Seaweed Head."

"Hey!"

Break took Gil's hat and held it over a candle, shaking his finger at Gil. "Now, now. That's no way to treat a young lady, useless servant!" Break said.

Alice grinned in triumph, chiming in on calling Gil useless.

"Don't you dare!" Gil shout, trying to make a grab for his hat back.

Everyone jumped as Oz clapped his hands together. "That's a great idea Gil! Let's play truth or dare!"

Break tossed Gil's hat aside, taking a seat next to Sharon. "Wonderful idea, Oz!" Break looked at Sharon. "Right, Milady?"

"I suppose that would be a good way to pass the time," Sharon said.

In all honesty, Sharon was slightly terrified of what kinds of dares Oz and Alice could cook up for others, and Break… Sharon just prayed he wasn't in one of 'those' moods.

"What's truth or dare?" Alice asked. "Can I eat it?"

"No Alice, it's a game. We take turns daring people to do things, or asking them questions where they have to tell the truth," Oz explained to his chain.

"Oh," Alice said, slightly disappointed. "What kind of questions?"

"Why, it could be anything from their favourite colour to what someone is thinking," Break said. Sharon swore she felt him glance at her, but couldn't be sure. "But it is best to ask questions with interesting answers, such as 'who do you like?' or 'do you love anyone?'"

Sharon felt a chill down her spine. Oh no. She could not risk taking truth at all!

"Ok, I got it," Alice said. "Let me start! Um…" Alice looked around the circle. Sharon wasn't very surprised when she decided her victim would be Gil.

"Truth or dare Seaweed Head!"

"Dare, and stop calling me that!" Gil replied.

Alice hummed to herself as she tried to think of a dare. She then looked around the room. She got up, took an expensive vase off a shelf and placed it on Oz's head. She pointed to it, looking at Gil.

"Shoot it off."

"…Do _what_?" Gil asked.

"Shoot it off," Alice repeated. "C'mon Seaweed Head. You keep telling me you're not useless and have perfect aim. Prove it!"

Gil had gone white. Sharon could blame him. She felt herself loosing colour in her face thinking about it.

"Miss Alice, don't you think-"

"Relax, Milady!" Break interrupted quietly. "It will be fine. Raven has perfect aim! Do not end the game so quickly."

Break pointed to Oz. Sharon wondered how on earth Oz could look _excited_. "Oz doesn't seem to mind," Break added.

"Cool!" Oz said, trying to see the vase. "C'mon Gil, shoot it off!"

"B-but what if I miss?" Gil cried.

"I'll haunt you as a ghost for the rest of your miserable life," Oz said, smiling.

Gil lost all colour in his face.

"C'mon Seaweed Head!" Alice said, impatiently. "Shoot! If you refuse, then _I'll _try it."

"Ok! Ok!" Gil took his gun out, holding it with a shaky hand.

"Raven, perhaps you should wait a moment or two to calm yourself?" Sharon asked. She didn't want to see what would happen should he shoot when he could barely sit still.

Sharon felt Break pop another piece of candy into her mouth. "Milady, all will be fine," Break assured her.

Sharon couldn't help but relax a little, and turned back to the scene.

Gil seemed to have calmed, his eyes focused wholly on the vase. Sharon automatically clutched Break's hand and squeezed her eyes shut as Gil pulled the trigger. She allowed herself to look when there was a loud '_crash!_' Phew. He had gotten the vase.

"Alright, I'll give you that much," Alice muttered, jumping back onto the couch, next to Oz.

Gil smirked. "I could do that do you, stupid rabbit."

"That was so cool Gil!" Oz said before another fight could break out.

"Amazing," Sharon agreed with a smile.

"I agree," Break said. "Now it's your turn raven. Ah, but you can't dare the person who dared you."

Gil swore then looked at Break. "Alright then. Clown, truth or dare?"

"Hmm… I pick…truth."

"That's boring," Alice muttered.

Gil sighed, disappointed. He must have already come up with a crazy dare for Break. Break pulled out a piece of candy from somewhere and ate it.

"Is there anything you love besides candy?" Gil asked sarcastically.

"Why, yes there is!" Break said, that cute smile in place.

Sharon wondered what it could be. Emily? Cake? Cookies? Tea with his usual twelve lumps of sugar? She would have to ask him later. She never really thought Break could love anything more than he loved his sugar candies.

"Really?" everyone else asked. So Sharon wasn't the only one surprised.

"Yes," Break said. "But I believe it is my turn now!"

Break turned to Sharon. Oh no…he wasn't actually going to choose her, was he?

"Milady! Truth or dare?" Oh no…

"What was that loud crash from before?" Liam asked, bursting into the room, gun in hand. "I heard a gunshot too! What's wrong?" He looked at the broken vase on the ground, which no one had bothered to pick up.

Alice pointed to Gil. "He did it."

"She dared me to!" Gil quickly said.

Liam knelt on his knees by the vase. Were those tears in his eyes? From sadness, or fear?

"Do you have any idea just how much this vase was worth?" he cried. "Oh dear, what will I do?"

"We're really sorry Liam," Oz apologised with a sheepish laugh. "We were just playing truth or dare."

"Enough!" Liam cried. "It is late, you should be in bed!" He quickly turned back to the vase, trying to figure out a way to fix it. Everyone quickly escaped.

When they were all safely out of the room, and a safe distance away, they all agreed that it was probably best to head to their rooms. Gil, Oz and Alice all went in their own direction, but Sharon wasn't surprised when Break escorted her back to her room.

"Break, I can take care of myself," Sharon assured him. "You don't need to always walk me to my room."

"But of course," Break said. "But I believe you did not answer my question."

"Which one?" Sharon asked, confused. When had he asked anything? She usually paid attention to what Break said, even if he was spouting utter nonsense, he occasionally said something very important.

"Truth or dare Milady?" Break asked.

"Break, it's rather late…" Sharon replied, desperate to get out of it. Knowing Break, he was going to get whatever he wanted out of this, no matter what she chose.

"I promise it is not anything bad," Break assured her.

Sharon made the mistake of looking up at his face. Now she couldn't refuse. "Alright then, dare."

"Milady, I dare you to pick truth."

"Break, that's cheating."

"No it isn't."

Sharon bit her lip. She looked down the hallway and felt relief flood through her. They were almost to her room. Break couldn't harass her there!

"Ah, there's my room. Goodnight…Break, get out of the way." Sharon put a hand on her paper fan, just in case she needed to force her way out of the situation.

Break had beaten her to her bedroom door and was standing in the way. Sharon sighed. Of course this was going to happen.

"Milady, don't you trust me?" Break asked.

Sharon sighed once more. "Ok. Truth."

"Who do you love?" Break asked. The question caught Sharon off guard.

"Do I _what_?" she asked. He had said anything, not anyone, right?

"Who do you love?" Break said again. "It is my duty to know what, or who, Milady loves, so that I can protect you, and whatever, or whoever, you love."

Sharon shook her head. No way was she going to admit it. Those three words had to be the hardest to say.

"Break, I'm tired." Break sighed and moved out of the way.

"Alright. Just one more question?"

"Yes?"

"Is there _anything_ you love?"

Sharon looked up at Break's red eye. "Yes."

Break smiled. "I hope you tell me tomorrow. I must make sure to protect this 'thing' then. Goodnight Milady."

* * *

Sharon sipped her tea Alice and Gil fought about something, and Oz laughed on the sidelines. It was just a typical day. Sharon couldn't help but giggle at the fight Gil and Alice were currently having herself. There were no scythes or guns at the moment, so it was just harmless fun.

Sharon glanced to her side where Break would usually be sitting, but he'd been called away on some mission. She was sure he'd be fine, but couldn't held being a little worried all the same. She knew well that chains could be very dangerous, Break's in particular. She also knew very well how careless Break was with his chain. She always worried that one day, he'd over do it.

The group moved the tea party inside when the sun disappeared behind dark clouds, which was quickly followed by rain.

"I'm so bored!" Alice whined the second they were inside. Gil rolled his eyes but didn't bother to comment.

"Maybe we should play truth or dare again?" Oz suggested. Sharon quickly shook her head, thinking about the whole vase incident from the previous night.

Before she could suggest anything a little more civil, Liam came into the room. "We have a mission for you all. There's a chain on the loose in the town." When no one moved, he shouted, "Well, get going already!" Everyone quickly got to it then.

It was a short trip to the town, and it was easy to see where the chain was heading. There was a trail of destruction left behind. Sharon was glad to see that no one seemed to be hurt – yet.

"Oz, Alice, Raven, follow the trail," Liam ordered. He turned to Sharon. "We shall look for Break." Sharon's heart skipped a beat.

"What?"

"This was the mission he left for this morning," Liam said quietly. "But…" He shook his head. He pointed down to the start of the mess the chain had caused. "You look down here, I'll check all the side streets."

Liam didn't need to tell her twice. Sharon immediately turned and ran as fast as she humanely possible. She called his name, but couldn't hear any response.

"Eques! Find Break!"

It only took a moment for Eques to find Break's shadow. Sharon ran towards him, so relieved. As she got closer, she slowed. That was a lot of blood…it wasn't Break's…was it?

"…Break?" Sharon voice was a mere squeak, barely audible in the thundering rain. She gave a choked laugh. "Break, you're only kidding, right?" This had to be one of his little practical jokes. She refused to believe he could be dead.

Hesitantly, Sharon approached the unmoving figure and gave him a little shove. There was no other movement. Sharon's eyes welled up, though she refused to let them spill over at the moment.

"Break, this isn't funny anymore. Come on, the joke's over." But Break remained motionless.

Sharon's heart started skipping beats. She desperately looked around for someone, anyone, who could help her, but luck wasn't with her at the moment. The streets were deserted because of the chain.

For a moment, Sharon just sat there, the tears coming, lost on what to do. Not Break, not now, not ever for that matter. How was she supposed to live without him? Sharon clenched her teeth, balling her hands into fists. No, she wasn't going to live without him. Because he was going to be right here, with her, right where he belonged.

Sharon pressed on Break's chest, thumping it to try and get a pulse. She moved her ear to Break's mouth, but neither heard nor felt breathing. She temporarily gave up on trying to beat him back to life and started to force air down his lungs instead. Why wasn't anything working?

"Break, please," Sharon pleaded. The determination she had had only moments ago was now desperate. "Please, don't leave me. Don't leave me…" Sharon couldn't stand it anymore. She broke down, crying on Break's chest. Who was going to be by her side now? Who was going to make her smile when she was upset? Who was going to smuggle her endless supplies of candy? Who was going to feed her more candy whenever she felt stressed? Who was she going to love?

Sharon wiped the tears away, sitting up to look at Break's beautiful, peaceful face. She should have taken the chance when she had it.

"I love you Break," she whispered. She planted a small kiss on his cold lips. "I only wish you were here to hear it…"

Sharon leaned back down, kissing him again. She should have said it while he was still alive…she knew his time was limited, he'd even given her opportunities himself, but she'd never taken them, too scared. And now this was her punishment.

Knowing this wasn't any fairy tale where a magic kiss could fix everything, Sharon began to pull back and was surprised when she felt she couldn't. She opened her eyes to see Break, her Break, gently preventing her from moving away. The kiss ended and Break opened his eye and sat up.

"Now, was that really so hard to admit, Milady?"

* * *

well, there it is  
feed back always welcome!  
^_^ thanks for reading


End file.
